Killua's Observation Note
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Sekelumit catatan iseng yang dibuat oleh Killua...


**Killua's Observation Note**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter / Togashi Yoshihiro / Shueisha / Nippon Animation / Fuji TV.

Ini adalah catatan (palsu) buatan Killua yang berdasarkan pengamatannya terhadap orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya…

Catatan ini berhasil didapatkan dan dirangkum oleh author setelah menyogok Killua dengan satu container coklat…

Seperti apakah isi catatan ini? Mari kita baca bersama-sama…

**A 'Gaje' Note**

**By: Killua Zaoldyeck**

**~ Tentang Gon Freecss:**

Seorang anak aneh dan ceria yang mampu membuat hatiku yang dingin ini menjadi hangat.

**~ Tentang Kurapika:**

Cerdas, tapi kadang terlalu memaksakan diri!

Katanya mau bunuh seluruh anggota Gen'ei Ryodan, tapi giliran baru ngebunuh dua orang aja udah langsung sakit! *digorok author karena bicara yang macam-macam mengenai Kurapika*

**~ Tentang Leorio:**

Suatu keberuntungan yang luar biasa karena dia nggak kena kejang-kejang saat melewati ujian Hunter… *Killua dipentung Leorio*

**~ Tentang Senritsu:**

Aku tak bisa meremehkan perempuan yang satu ini…

**~ Tentang Hisoka:**

Orang sesat! Jangan ikuti dia!

Kata-katanya kerap berhubungan ama 'buah yang belum matang' ama 'buah yang sudah busuk'… jangan-jangan dia mau nyolong mangga tetangga sebelah! Waspadalah, waspadalah!

**~ Tentang Biscuit Clougar (Bisuke):**

Nya-haa~! Nenek-nenek! *Killua langsung menjelajah angkasa karena di kick off oleh Bisuke*

**~ Tentang Kuroro Lucifer:**

Pendiam, eksentrik, punya hobi aneh… masa' bola mata orang aja dikoleksi?

Kalo bola kaki sih oke-oke aja coy!

**~ Tentang Ging Freecss:**

Pulang dong, Om… Nggak kasian ya ama anak sendiri yang udah mencari dikau semenjak dahulu kala?

**~ Tentang Mito-san:**

Eh… anu… (malu-malu)

Makasih telah mengajarkan kepadaku betapa pentingnya menghargai nyawa seseorang.

**~ Tentang Sylva Zaoldyeck:**

Mmm… mau ngomong apa ya?

(gemetar, lalu kabur)

Intinya: Gw TAKUT ama bokap gw tauk!

**~ Tentang Kikyou Zaoldyeck:**

Teriak-teriak mulu kalo marahin aku, emang lehernya nggak pernah kena radang ya?

Hebat!

**~ Tentang Ilumi Zaoldyeck:**

Kakak, suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan mampu mengalahkanmu!

**~ Tentang Milky Zaoldyeck:**

Dasar gendut! (ngejek)

*Killua dikejar Milky yang mengayun-ayunkan cemeti*

**~ Tentang Karuto Zaoldyeck:**

Wahai adikku sayang, kembalilah engkau ke jalan yang benar… (gaya ala ulama / ustadz)

Tak usah kamu bergabung dengan Ryodan. Keluarga Zaoldyeck kita ini udah cukup hebat kok! Buktinya, waktu Kakek & Ayah melawan Kuroro, Kuroro-nya kalah!

Audience: Ya iyalah… dua lawan satu gitu lho! Gimana nggak menang? *nyubitin Killua*

**~ Tentang Alluka Zaoldyeck:**

No comment…

**~ Tentang Zeno Zaoldyeck:**

Eh, kalo diperhatiin, kumis Kakek gw mirip ikan lele ya!

*Killua dijadikan gepeng oleh Zeno*

**~ Tentang Maha Zaoldyeck:**

Udah renta, nggak usah ikut-ikutan dalam misi pembunuhan lagi deh.

**~ Tentang Netero:**

Gila! 'Tu orang waktu kecil makan apaan sih?

Paku? Rambut? Silet? Pedang? Beling? Kok kakinya kuat banget kayak gitu?

Netero: Lu kira gw kuda lumping? *ngelempar bola ke muka Killua*

**~ Tentang Machi:**

Buruan jadian ama Hisoka, sono! (lari menghindari lilitan benang Machi)

**~ Tentang Hanzo:**

Hehehe… lumayan. Kalau tak ada cermin, kepalamu yang kilat itu pun jadi…

*Killua diburu Hanzo untuk dijadikan daging sushi*

**~ Tentang Wing-san:**

Terkadang anda bersikap layaknya seorang stalker!

**~ Tentang Zushi:**

Setiap kata-katanya pasti berakhiran '-su'.

**~ Tentang Satotsu-san:**

Jam-nya lucu deh! Boleh aku pinjam nggak kapan-kapan?

Satotsu: Beli aja di Mangga Dua. Lagi obral kok!

Killua: Ternyata barang murahan…

**~ Tentang Tonpa:**

Manusia paling menjijikkan… (berubah ke mode dark Killua dengan mata mirip L)

**~ Tentang Zeburo-san:**

Mike udah dikasih makan, belum?

**~ Tentang Kanaria:**

Skateboard yang aku kasih gimana kabarnya?

**~ Tentang Pakunoda dan Ubogin:**

Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana… (baca Yasin)

**~ Tentang Konta:**

Maaf ya, aku pernah hampir membunuh anakmu…

**~ Tentang Nobunaga:**

Lain kali, lu harus coba tanding panco ama gw! Kalo ama Gon sih terang aja lu yang menang! Nah, jika lu tanding ama gw, pasti… (hening sejenak) lu juga yang menang! Hahaha… *dilempari audience*

Catatan gaje Killua berakhir di masalah Nobunaga.

Karena penasaran, sang author pun membalik-balik buku catatan tersebut…

Setelah dilangkahi beberapa halaman…

Author: Asyik! Ternyata masih ada tulisan! Apa ya yang tertulis di halaman ini?

Ternyata tulisan itu adalah=

**~ THE END ~**

Author: Yah… kok habis…

Killua muncul dengan tangan belepotan coklat.

Killua: Eh, udah lu baca sampai selesai ya?

Author: He-eh.

Killua: Nah, karena udah selesai… CEPAT BALIKIN BUKU ITU!

Author: Mmm… maaf Killua, tiba2 aku ada urusan penting, jadi… bye! (kabur membawa buku catatan Killua)

Killua: Heh, author sialan! Balikin buku gw!

Namun author sudah kabur dengan menggunakan sepeda roda tiga… (HAH?)

Di tengah jalan…

Author: Kok Killua sebegitu takutnya sih kalo buku ini ada di tangan gw? Emangnya ada apaan sih…

Iseng2 author membolak-balik buku tersebut secara cepat…

Selembar foto jatuh, author memungutnya… ternyata foto Gon ama Killua, berdua doang.

Author membalik foto tersebut, dan di baliknya ada tulisan=

_**~ KILLUA love GON ~**_

Author langsung kena serangan jantung dan mati mendadak.

Audience (lagi2) menangkap basah Yagami Light bersama Ryuk sedang berada di tempat itu (seperti yang pernah terjadi di fanfic si author sebelumnya)…

Audience: Kamu ya yang bunuh author?

Light: Eh? Enggak… Aku tuh di sini lagi nungguin L buat ngajak dia kencan. Aku sama sekali nggak ada ngebawa Death Note kok!

Audience: HAH? Kencan? Sama L? (audience tepar)

Light: Kenapa lagi 'ni orang… Kabur aja deh… (melarikan diri)

**_ TAMAT _**

~ note:

Hehehe… setelah membuat fanfic dengan chapter lumayan panjang seperti Chain Princess, saya memutuskan untuk menulis fanfic gaje lain dengan format one-shot.

Kali ini peran utama yang saya pilih adalah Killua.

Mudah2an minna-san menyukai fanfic aneh saya ini… -ditabok audience karena selalu bikin fanfic sesat-

Silakan direview!

Sankyuu ne'!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
